The Prophecy of the Savior
by Niendil-The Vampire of Arda
Summary: AU. A prophecy, among many, speaks in the time of darkness of a savior born of an elf and wizard. Born with power of both and the purity to dispel evil, she holds the strength to save the world from the terror of the resurfacing One Ring. But who believes in prophecies these days? And even if one did...where in all of Middle Earth could she be? This story has been discontinued
1. The Secrets We Hold

**hey - it's me Angel of twsited souls here to say that i have created a new story!!!! yay! hope you enjoy - early note short 1st chapter.**

**all italics = thoughts**

**and now on with the story!**

_When evil comes to take the throne_

_When darkness covers land and home_

_He will come to save us all_

_And the evil dark lord will fall_

_Not only 1 but 2 races he is_

_A wizard and elf of whom he is the kid_

_And on his hand, he'll bear a ring_

_Carrying power never before seen._

-Excerpt from: The Prophecy of the Savior

Chapter 1

Maegwen stood in front of her tall mirror examining her image. At the moment she was wearing a wonderful blue dress that showed off her excellent figure. It had a low white collar and long sleeves with a simple white band around the waste. For her such dazzling apparel was uncommon for she was a simple elf that happened to live Lothlorien -the most treasured elven homes. So on a day like today it was mandatory that all were dressed like royalty and the royalty were dressed like gods. For today was the annual festival held in the honor of Lady Galadriel's birth.

Spinning around once more she smiled and took a deep breath watching as the dress accented her normally very plain chest. She smiled even wider giddy with excitement. _Pelran is sure to love this dress. I might want to be careful that he doesn't tear it off of me tonight_.Maegwen giggled at her thoughts and turned away from the mirror satisfied. It was only a few short seconds before a knock came on her door and Pelran stepped in dressed in an alluring sliver tunic set.

The minute he stepped fully in and saw Maegwen sitting on the seat near her window letting the moonlight shine through her locks of golden brown hair his jaw dropped and he felt as though his knees would give out. She was stunning. He watched weakly as she came over to him and nearly melted as she closed his mouth.

"Pel, it's rude to stare," Maegwen said softly looking into her lovers bright green eyes.

"It's hard not to, Mae. Such beauty should be admired always." Pelran kneeled and kissed Maegwen's hand causing the young girl to blush.

"Pelran - such flattery isn't necessary."

"I think it is." He stood and reached into his tunic bringing out a white box." And so is this." Maegwen took the box quietly and unlatched it letting the top fall backward revealing a gold necklace with a tree pendant.

"Pel, it's beautiful," Maegwen said breathlessly as she lifted it out of the box. Pelran took it and placed it around her neck moving her thick hair so that it rested on her skin.

"You deserve it, Mae."

"Pelran, how did you afford this. Surely it would have taken much gold to buy this and the queen's gi--. Pel you didn't. Pelran please tell me that you got a gift for the queen." The quiet guilty look on his face was enough and Maegwen was forced to sit back down. Her mind swam. She loved Galadriel for more reasons than the fact that she was their queen. Galadriel had done Maegwen a favor many centuries ago, one that was worth giving her a gift to celebrate her life. Maegwen sighed and fingered the necklace in thought - then it came to her and she closed her eyes heavily trying to convince her heart that is was right.

"Mae, please forgive me. But I love you so much, I had to."

"Lady Galadriel excepted us into her home and has cared for us since. i love the gift, Pel, but cannot keep it."

Pelran looked into the grey eyes of his future wife and knew what she was planning and it hurt him in every part of his body to let her but he for some reason could not move. He watched in utter sadness as Maegwen stood leading him along out the door and to the happy celebrations below.

( )

Well that's the end of chapter 1. I know it's short but you can expect quicker uploads with longer chapters so don't worry. Any way teaser for the next chapter which I promise to make 5 pages long size 11 font.

!!!:::::Teaser:::::Teaser:::::Teaser:::::!!!

The young girl stood weakly against the marble wall her clothes ripped and torn blood dripping from open wounds her blackend left eye closed. She was always the one that was teased and she hated it. It was only because she was the most beautiful human they had ever seen and the fact that she never got sick and the fact that strange things happened around her. But that no reason for them to hurt her so. Nor did it stop her from wishing that they'd all just fall over and DIE!!!! She shut her eyes angrily imaging the five boys limp bodies their blue eyes dead to the world. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes a horrible seen meeting her eyes. All that she had imagined was laying out before her. The five boys dead in the grass.

She shook her head and slowly backed away. _I have to get out of here. If they see this and me - _I'll_ be killed._With that though the bruised girl ran off into the open area praying that she could make it to some cover before the dark clouds above opened up on her.

okay well that's all for now! R&R plz


	2. EDIT: The Acts of Human Behavior

Hi! I'm finally back with a new chapter! Took sometime to write but im proud of it! Also just some things to know - a couple of facts changed that were previewed in the teaser. U'll see them at the end. Okay enjoy!

The only clue left behind

Is of this ring's unique design

A band of gold, silver and diamond

Inscribed with words of ancient times

-Excerpt from: The Prophecy of the Savior

**Chapter 2**

Bethwen twisted in her sheets before shooting straight up and staring into the blackness of her room. On the right of her, her mother still slept oblivious to Bethwen's evident discomfort.

Sighing, the girl stood and went over to the small cleansing room and closed the door behind her. Splashing cool water into her tired eyes she looked up at her reflection in the thin mirror. Sighing at her sleep-lacked image she fell to the floor and leaned back against the wall.

For the past few weeks she had been having disturbing dreams that always left her in a cold sweat. But this was different, worse. Closing her eyes she allowed the discomforting images to wash over her. It always started out the same: she would walk into a large barren land and stand in front of a large black gate which, by the stench, she assumed to be the gate of Mordor. She never got the chance to wonder why out of all of middle earth she started out here, but then again she never had the time to consider it because only seconds after her appearance a large eye wreathed in flames would send an inferno of spiraled flames towards her.

Then by some miracle she would defend herself with a white staff that shot out a blinding white beam of light towards the flames creating an even brighter flash as the two powers clashed.

As the struggle wore on, Bethwen could almost feel her energy weaken, while the beam of light would grow as though feeding on her power. Slowly her hold on life would slip away and she closed her eyes awaiting the familiar icy cold sensation of being snatched away from this nightmare and being returned to reality. But it never came and her mind started to fall into unconsciousness and when she was sure she was going to die she suddenly found herself lying on the straw bed she had fallen asleep on. 

Shivering, Bethwen wrapped her arms around her thin frame and suddenly realized how much these sleep-less nights were affecting her. She had all but stopped eating and what ever she did eat always came back up by that night. This nervousness was wearing her out. Even her skin was paler than normal and the usual sheen she had in her hair was gone.

Whatever message she was supposed to be receiving from these dreams she knew that it would change her life - and it was coming soon, very soon. Shaking her head and trying to rid herself of distress, Bethwen stood and left the little room. Deciding she couldn't handle going back to sleep she quickly through on her work dress and headed down to the restaurant/bar to prepare for the oncoming day. Although she was only 17 she had been forced to start working to help the city pay for the weapons that might be needed in case anyone ever attacked.

Brushing her light brown hair out of her eyes and into a quick braid she made her way down the twisted stairs and to the still closed restaurant/bar. Laughing at her own stupidity she shook her head and went down to the stables. Despite the fact that she was considered a peasant she had managed to save enough money to buy her own horse. 

True when she bought the horse it was a wild unmanageable stallion that had caused her to suffer painful bruises, but she tamed him and now the two of them were as close as possible. 

Quietly unlocking the stable doors she slipped in and made her way to the black horse. "Nightwind. Would you like to go for run?" the black horse blinked its eyes as he woke to her question. Almost as though considering it he cocked his head to the left and pawed the ground.

"Oh you silly horse. Come," Bethwen unlocked the gate and lead him to the wall where the reigns were kept. Strapping on the one she bought she led Night wind to the opening and mounted. After buying Nightwind she had only enough money to buy reigns and had trained herself in riding bareback. 

Lightly tapping the sides of her mount, Nightwind tore out of the stables at a canter slowly picking up speed, as they got further out onto the empty plane. Wanting more of a challenge, Bethwen pulled Nightwind to the left and right in sharp twists imagining she were in a forest and on the run from the captives that she had just escaped on a journey to some forbidden city.

It had always been a dream of hers to be an explorer. To one day leave Gondor and go somewhere where she could be rewarded for outstanding bravery. But she could never leave - her mother was a captive of Gondor and Bethwen could not leave her behind. If Bethwen left then Marmiel would leave as well.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she pulled on the reigns for Nightwind to stop and looked as the sun rose over the horizon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Nightwind stamped his foot in agreement looking at the golden orb as it appeared over the horizon. The mix of colors in the once black sky made Bethwen smile in amazement. Something about the pink, yellow and orange just relaxed her.

Staring at it for a few moments Bethwen completely lost herself in it until she decided that she had been here too long and the two quickly head back to Minas Tirith. 

**X0X Back at Minas Tirith near the end of the day X0X **

Bethwen rushed around shooing the last few drunks out as the doors to the bar closed. Rubbing her sore arms and legs she flopped into a chair. 

"Wena, I don't know how much more of these men I can take?" 

Wena flashed her a bright smile as she tossed her black hair over her shoulders and continued mopping the vomit off of the floor around the stools. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Just make sure that when they make a pass for you, you give them the hardest glare you own."

"You know, going from an actual restaurant to this place - its gonna be a fun transition."

"You'll be fine. Now come on and help me finish cleaning up this mess."

Bethwen nodded and stood up and grabbed the rag offered to her. "I don't know how you put up with it.

"You're young still. This is actually no place for one such as you but with the new law in place…well," Wena shrugged in sadness and continued cleaning.

"Bethwen can I talk to you?" Bethwen turned as the voice of her boss, Tumdil, called to her.

"Uh, sure," Bethwen finished wiping one of the tables clean and followed Tumdil to his office.

"Bethwen, you've been awfully distracted as of late. Your work is suffering and I have seen you falling asleep on you breaks," Tumdil watched as the young girl fidgeted under his hard gaze. "Is something disturbing you?"

Bethwen stood quietly, should she tell him about her dreams. _No_. _He'll think you insane. Tell him the _other_ thing that bothers you. _Bethwen nodded mentally to her minds deduction.

"Yes, sir something is disturbing me. It is the men of level three. They refuse to let me be. Constantly ridiculing me for my differences. It was only earlier today that I ran into them. Were it not for a large crowd of shoppers I fear I wouldn't have escaped."

"Why do you not tell the Steward? I am sure he would put a stop to this," Tumdil's eyes turned gentle as he stood up from his seat and lifted the girls lowered chin. 

"I went to him once, when all of this started. He simply said it was my fault for looking as I did. He gave me no second thought."

"Bethwen," Tumdil didn't know what to say so he simply wrapped his arm around the young girl noticing her unhealthy frame. _Bethwen, what has happened to you? You had such a wonderful glow when you first came here. Bethwen. _Unconsciously Tumdil tightened his grip on the girl. _I will protect you as long as I can. I love you. _

"Tumdil. Why," Bethwen said softly after a long silence.

"Why?"

"Why do you do this to yourself, to me? Why do you love me?"

"Bethwen, you are everything to me. From the day when you first walked in here I knew that there was something special about you. Something irresistible." Tumdil loosened his grip as he turned her to face him. "I love you because you're different then any of the other women here."

"Tumdil…"

"Shh." Tumdil pulled her close and pressed his lips against hers. Bethwen froze in shock as Tumdil's arm snaked around her waist, his tongue trying to gain access into her mouth.

After a couple of seconds Bethwen could feel herself giving into his sweet yet hungry administrations. She moaned lightly opening her mouth and allowing him to slip in his tongue in side her mouth and caress each corner.

Her arms twisted around his neck pulling him closer trying to savor the deep satisfied feeling she had when he pulled away from her to answer the incessant knocking.

"Ignore it," Bethwen said not wanting the soft kiss end. 

"I can't." He unlatched his arms from her waist and went over to the door letting in a very aggravated Wena. "I was knocking for a very - " She stopped suddenly looking between the two. " - Did I interrupt something?"

"No, Wena. I was just leaving," Bethwen pushed past her friend and briskly walked outside. _Why!? Why did I give in to him? He's nice but…OH! _

Growling at her despair she didn't even realize where she had wondered to until she saw a group of five men grinning drunkenly at her. _Great. _

"Well, well, well. Look who's here boys," One of them said coming closer. He went buy the name Karmir.

"Hmm - she looks freakier than usual," A guy named Olin said scowling at her slightly disheveled appearance. 

"Maybe we should torture her more than usual then, Olin," Karmir hissed leading two of the guys over to where Bethwen was standing.

"I agree, Karmir," Olin stated leading the other guy over to Bethwen's position.

Bethwen took a few steps back fear evident in her eyes. She hated what they normally did to her and if they planned to add more pain onto her…her mind froze in fear and she turned on her heel trying to escape but her tired and underfed body didn't get her very far and she found herself the boys captive.

Leading her down to the outer wall they stopped only once to grab a few clubs cackling evilly at the way she tried to squirm out of their hold.

"You're not going any where," Karmir hissed and pulled her forward.

"Let me go!"

"Aw, she's begging already."

Bethwen knew that no matter what she tried to do the only result would be her pain. Sighing in defeat she followed them down the winding stairs and beyond the protective outer ring.

"Out here, no one can here you scream."

Bethwen closed her eyes as they advanced onto her evil smiles gracing their faces.

**X0X0X0X0 **

Bethwen stood weakly against the marble wall her clothes ripped and blood dripping from open wounds her blackened left eye closed. The torture had continued for hours and what they said was sadly true. Her throat was sore from screaming yet no one came out to help.

She hated the way they treated her but being a woman she had no real say. True she was a very different from the normal look of the Gondorian women with her waist-length brown hair and flawless skin. Even her ears were a bit longer than the normal human ears. But her looks gave them no reason to hurt her so.

But no matter how much she tried to tell herself that they would one day stop and it would all be fine it did not stop her from wishing that they'd all just fall over and die. 

Shutting her eyes angrily, Bethwen imaged the five drunken men's bodies limp, their eyes dead to the world. Taking a deep breath to calm her shattered nerves she opened her eyes and a horrible seen met her eyes. All that she had imagined was lying out before her: the five men in the grass.

She shook her head and slowly backed away. _I have to get out of here. If they see this and me - _I'll_ be killed. _With that thought, the bruised girl ran off into the stables and quickly mounted Nightwind the two of them running off into the open area praying that she could make it to some cover before the dark clouds above opened up on her. 

**X0X0X0X0 **

Okay well that's the end of chapter 2! Review plz!


End file.
